


Is This Real?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a crow eater but no one ever tries anything with you, it take an attempted rape for you to find out why.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you beautiful person you! <3

It was July fourth and like every other holiday SAMCRO was throwing a club party. I was dressed in white shorts, and an American flag bikini top, I was still one of the more conservatively dressed crow eaters thought. Gemma had asked me to come early and help her make the food and set up for the party so of course I agreed. I wanted her approval, for her to like me and at least she knew my name which I thought was fantastic. There were other Charters passing through and I knew that Gemma wanted to make the feel welcome so I offered to change the sheets and to a quick cleaning on the dorm rooms for her once we were done cooking.   
"Would you baby? That's be so great." I nodded "I think I've got this if you could go start that?"   
"Yes ma'am I'll come get you when I'm done so that you can approve it do you want me to clean they guy's rooms too?"  
"Oh sugar don't call me ma'am and I trust you with the cleaning, don't worry about it. Uh if you have time and want to that would be nice." I smiled and nodded as I went out of the kitchen. I bumped into someone and heard a grumble from above my head and looked up.   
"Happy! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He looked at me. "I-I didn't even see you and I'm sorry for not paying attention."   
"It's fine." He said in his gruff voice and I gave him a small smile.  
"I'm really sorry, I'll pay attention from now on." He nodded and gave me a smile back.   
"Just be careful, Don't want you landing on the floor." I nodded and held the kitchen door for him so he could go inside. I looked back after I was in the hallway and he was watching me. Happy had always been impassive to me, never wanted my services as a crow eater, None of the guys had used my services in that way actually. Opie had asked me to help watch his kids when he was still alive. Jax had me watch Abel, Tig had me clean his room and get hims stuff to drink or eat, Chibs had me help him stitch up members that needed it, Bobby had me massage his shoulders and back, Juice had me just listen to him drunkenly vent and run my fingers over his scalp, Ratboy just treated me like a friend, hugged me and asked me to hang out with him, Clay ignored me unless Gemma needed something, then he came and got me specifically by name and everything. Happy though, He's say hi but that was it, he never wanted anything from me.   
I finished cleaning the first side of the hallway and was moving on to the second when I got to the room's that the guys lived in all the time. I knocked on Tig's door and he didn't answer so I went inside, it was in its usual disaster so I got to work on cleaning up the best I could without the hazmat suit. Chibs room was next but it was clean so I just made the bed, Rat's room was spotless so I moved on, and Happy's room was last on this side. I knocked and waited for a second before I knocked again, He opened the door in a towel and I jumped because I thought he wouldn't be in there.   
"Uh, Did you want me to clean your room? Sir." I looked at the floor and tried not to get overwhelmed at him in that towel.   
"If you want to, I can do it later if you're busy. And call me Happy, Sir freaks me out." I shook my head.   
"Yours is the last one if you need it done." I smiled at him and he smiled back and let me into his room. He grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom the get dressed so I changed his sheets, made his bed, and picked up the little bit of trash that he had laying around. I left his dresser alone though, his clutter was in a certain order and I didn't want to mess with it. He came out and looked around.  
"Wow you work fast." I nodded.   
"Want me to get the bathroom?" He shook his head.   
"Already did it before my shower." I nodded and headed to the door. "Thank you." I smiled at him.  
"Anytime Happy. It's what I'm here for." He nodded and I headed to help Gemma with whatever she needed done.  
  
  
The party was in full swing and Gemma had asked me to sit with her and some of the guys since the other crow eaters hadn't helped at all earlier. I felt uneasy about it since that wasn't the job of a crow eater but she insisted so I sat and watched the party going on. The other Charters had arrived and gotten settled in their rooms for the night, Gemma had set out the food and another crow eater was acting as bartender for the night so I just had to wait till later to clean up. Gemma had asked me if I would go into the kitchen and get her a wet rag since Clay had spilled beer all over another member and I jumped up and went to get it.   
"You're a pretty one." I heard from behind me and I turned   
"Thank you" I smiled and rung out the wet towel.  
"Are you an old lady?"   
"Uh no, I'm not. If you'll excuse me Gemma needs this." I held up the towel and he nodded as he followed me out.   
"Maybe you could spend some time with me later?" He said after I handed Gemma the towel.   
"Uh I-I guess so, was there something specific that you wanted?" He leered at me and I tried not to grimace.   
"I can think of quite a few things I _need_ from you baby cakes."   
"No." A voice said from behind me and I turned.   
"Whatchu mean no?" The other man said.  
"No, she's spending tonight with me." Happy said and I just looked at him. _What?_  
"She didn't say that, she said that she was gonna be free."   
"Well she isn't gonna be free." Happy stepped forward and I did a dumb thing. I reached out and touched his arm and he looked at me with a serious look on his face so I pulled my hand away.  
"Clay said she was up for grabs and she said she wasn't an old lady so what's the deal?"   
"Clay wouldn't say that about Gemma's favorite crow eater man, don't lie." I just shook my head and turned to walk away. I headed into the club house and down the hall to my room so that I could have a minute alone with my thoughts. _What the hell is going on? Crow eaters fuck club members that is how this works, I wasn't being treated like a normal crow eater and I didn't understand. Is something wrong with me? I was good enough to get nodded as a crow eater so what changed?_ I heard a knock on my door and went to answer the door, it was Happy.  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have touched you! I was so stupid." I rambled and he put his hand over me face to shut me up.   
"I don't care about that. I just didn't want you with **him**. He hurts the girls he's with, bad."   
"Oh, Thank you then. I didn't know that and I was told to always say yes to club members." He nodded and gave me a look.   
"Have you said yes to any of us?" I shook my head.   
"Um no one has asked for that. I help each guy with something different though." He smiled and nodded.   
"Fireworks are starting if you wanted to come watch. Uh with me." I nodded and smiled at him. He put his hand on my back and led me down the hallway and outside. He sat down on the bench at the table and I stood because I didn't want to get a splinter in my ass, He looked at me and pulled me onto his lap.   
"Happy, I'm to heavy I can't sit on you."   
"Shh." Was all he said.   
"Darlin' can you do me a favor?" Clay asked me and I nodded. "Can you get me some trash bags? Juice and Bobby want to have a sack race." I smiled and got off of Happy's lap and walked over to the clubhouse. I felt a hand grab my arm and tug me into the alley that separates TM from the club house.   
"I saw you first sweet cheeks, whether Happy wants you or not." He slapped my face when I went to respond. "No! No talking just shut up and cooperate!" I nodded and took a deep breath. It was secluded back here and I knew that the sooner it was over the sooner I could go home. He kept his hand on my face and made me look at him. "You're not an old lady right?" I shook my head and he nodded. "I wonder if my hurting you will upset Happy?" I shrugged and shook my head. "You don't think so? You were snuggled up with him a few minutes ago even though I told you I wanted you." He slammed the back of my head against the wall and I cried out. "Shut up!" He shouted at me and I felt my eyes water as I got more afraid.   
This is gonna be fun sweet cheeks I promise, you'll never forget it. He flipped me so that my face was against the wall and groped my breasts over my bikini top. I started to shake as he rubbed himself against me, his cold jacket zipper scratching my back made me jump and he bashed my forehead into the wall. "Stop moving so much!" I nodded and tried to hold still as he undid the button on my shorts even though I wanted to scream out. He slid his hand down the front of them and touched my entrance and I shuddered with revulsion. "Oh you're gonna be nice and tight for me aren't you baby?" he poked at me for a few minutes before he reached back and started to unbuckle his belt and jeans. "I don't think we have the time for you to suck me sweet cheeks so I'm just gonna fuck you ok? He pulled his pants and boxers down and then my shorts. I cried out but he pushed me flush against the wall "Shh baby shh it's not so bad I swear." He pulled back and tried to bend me over a bit. I felt his dick poking my entrance and I screamed out.  
"NO!! PLEASE!!" He slapped his hand over my mouth and wrapped his other hand around my throat so that I couldn't breathe.   
"Bad crow eater! You never say no to a member! No shut up and let me fuck you!"   
"No." Said a voice from behind us and then the man was gone and I slid to the ground in a heap.  
  
  
I had my head buried against my knees but I looked up when it was quiet in the alley way. I was alone, the two men were gone so I picked myself up and pulled my shorts back up with terribly shaky hands. I stood there for a minute because my head was fuzzy but I heard the scuff of boots and whipped around. _Happy_ I sagged with relief and he just stood there frowning.   
"Uh Hi" I muttered and he stepped closer to me and tilted my face up.   
"Son of a bitch. I think you need stitches love." He muttered and I just looked up at him.   
"Where'd he go?" I whispered and he just looked at me and shook his head. _Oh_  
"Can you walk?" I nodded but he scooped me up into his arms and carried me anyway. "How's your head?"  
"Hurts." I slurred and he pulled back to look at me.   
"No stay awake for me, don't close your eyes."   
"Kay I'll stay awake for you Happy. Promise." I shook my head to clear my head and it started to spin. "Ugh" He set me down somewhere and I realized we were in his room. He went to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, he could've just left me in the alley and let me deal with myself.  
"For the same reason that I told the guys that you are off limits." He muttered under his breath.   
"You're not scary." I was rambling now that's great. Just fucking great. He looked at me with an amused smile.  
"No?" I shook my head and he frowned. "Don't move I'm gonna start stitching your cheek."   
"Kay, It doesn't hurt though." He nodded   
"I think you're in a little bit of shock." He had the nicest gravel voice that I had ever heard. I watched him concentrate and His eyes darted up to look at mine and I involuntarily licked my bottom lip. He tied off the stitch and leaned forward to press a kiss to my cheek.   
"All better?" I asked and he nodded at me.   
"I think so. Where else do you hurt?" I shrugged and looked down. My knees were bruised from being slammed against the wall, my palms were scraped from trying to push away from it but all in all I just felt dirty.  
"I just feel dirty." I shivered and he nodded.   
"Want me to take you to your room so you can shower?" I nodded and he scooped my up again and lugged me up the hall, once he got there he stopped.   
"You can go in." He nodded and went inside. He set me on my feet and stood there for a second. "Uh will you stay? I- Never mind thank you for your help." He gave me a sad smile and shook his head.   
"I'll be here when you get done, I'm not leavin'." I nodded and grabbed a change of clothes before I went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked in the mirror, I gasped in horror. The left side of my face was bruised, I had a gash on my cheek that happy had stitched up, hand shaped bruises adorned the column of my neck and my arms. I had to look away because it was like I felt his hands on my again when I looked at them. I stripped and got into the shower. I scrubbed until I was raw and then I sank to the floor, buried my head in my knees and cried. I was attacked and if Happy hadn't come along I would have been raped. I felt so sick that I just wanted to vomit. The door cracked open and Happy looked at me sitting on the floor before he turned off that water. He wrapped a huge towel around me and carried me so that he could sit on my bed with me in his lap.   
"Shh it's ok, you're gonna be fine." He rubbed my back and ran a hand down my hair.   
"How do you know?" I asked in a small voice.   
"You're tough F/N. You can get over this. It didn't happen."   
"Because you saved me." He stilled and I felt him clench his hands into fists. "Hey no, don't be mad." I looked at him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me.  
"I wanted to fucking kill him. I told him that you were _Mine_ and he still tried to-" He broke off and took a deep breath.   
"Is that why none of the guys have come to me for sex?" He pretended not to hear me. "Happy?"  
"Yeah, that's why. You didn't need them pawing at you." I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.   
"Thank you. I owe you a lot." He shook his head.   
"You don't. You are always so nice to me, you smile a real smile when you see me and when you say your perky "Uh Hi!" It makes me day. I don't know how but you got under my fucking skin and I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to tell me that you were scared of me."   
"You're not scary." I quoted from earlier and he smiled.   
"No?" I shook my head and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. He gently cupped my cheek and I put my hands on his arms as he gave me another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed and sat bolt upright as I was dragged out of a nightmare. "Babe?" I felt a hand touch me and I jumped. "Hey hey it's just me. You're ok." I sighed at Happy and put my head in my hands.   
"You sure about that? I don't know why you sleep here anymore, I just keep you awake all night." He scooted closer to me.  
"I'm in here so you aren't up alone and afraid." I leaned against home and he tucked my into his side and leaned against the headboard.   
"Who woulda thunk it, Happy is a closet softie." I teased and he growled at me. I laughed "I mean he is terrifying and smells strongly of leather." He gave me a 'damn straight' look and nodded.   
"I'm only soft when it comes to you." I chuckled  
"Well I know some parts that get pretty hard." He rolled his eyes and tousled my hair.   
"Really? You had to go there? You're worse than Tig." I looked insulted and climbed on his lap and faced him.   
"I beg your pardon? I said you had a nice hard cock, not that I wanted to fuck a corpse that had one and list all the ways that I would." He laughed and put his hands on my hips.   
"My bad." I nodded and leaned forward to press my lips to his neck. We had been together? I guess you could say for a few months now, and it was great. I was fine with not naming it and he never felt the need to as long as everyone knew not to touch me. Juice made the mistake of grabbing my ass when he was drunk and I really thought Happy was gonna rip his arm off. I told him that it was not a big deal but he wanted to make sure that I knew I was his so he dragged me back to his room and showed me that I indeed was 'his'. He buried his face in my hair and mumbled in my ear.  
"Love you babe." I smiled and kissed his neck again.  
"Love you too." He put his hands under my shirt and started to lift it up.  
"Think I need this shirt back." I chuckled and nodded.   
"Well I think you should take it then?" We both fell into a peaceful sleep a few hours later. I knew they had a run to go on today so I made sure that all his stuff was washed and ready for him to pack. He found be sitting at the bar working on organizing files for Gemma before he left.   
"Hey." I looked at him.  
"Hi."   
"I'll call you when we get there to check in."   
"Ok, ride safe Hap." I wasn't sure how to be with him when the others were around. He rolled his eyes, hauled me up against him and gave me a long, slow, dirty kiss that made Tig and Juice clap and cat call.   
"Love you baby." He touched one of my pink cheeks  
"Love you too babe." He hugged me and then the guys headed outside.   
"That was sickeningly cute." I smiled and looked at Gemma.  
"Why thank you highness" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.   
"Smart ass kid." She laughed and looked through the papers I'd sorted.  
  
  
True to his word he called me at four the next morning to tell me that they got there and would be heading back later on that night.   
"You don't sound asleep." He said   
"Well I hope not since I was awake. I was getting ready to go for a run."  
"Since when do you run?"  
"Uh since now and since Juice asked me to go with him." I teased  
"You're going with Juice?"  
"...Yes...?" I asked "Unless you would rather I didn't."   
"No, it's fine just I dunno hit him if he makes you feel weird ok?" I laughed   
"That was one time when he was hammered baby, besides you left like fifteen hickies on my neck and chest, I think everyone know's I'm taken."   
"Good, cuz you fuckin are." He grumbled and I sighed.   
"I don't have to go baby, I'll change and tell Juice I'm sick."   
"No, it's fine, just run safe I guess."   
"Nothing is gonna happen babe, I love _you_ not anyone else and Juice is terrified of you." He laughed   
"Good. I gotta go but I'll see you later."  
"Ride safe love."  
"I will." We both hung up and I finished getting dressed. Sports bra, Happy's t-shirt and shorts. I looked haggard so I sent Hap a picture saying 'Would you flirt with this?'   
'Yes, I know whats under there. Put some pants on, nice shirt.' Was his reply. I snorted and shook my head. After my run Gemma had me deep clean the kitchen and bar. I did the bar first before I moved on to the kitchen, it took me all day to get both done but it looked so good when it was finished. I went to take a shower because I smelled like cleaning supplies and shrieked when I came out because Happy was standing by the bed.   
"Jesus! you are back early and scared the shit out of me." I held my towel tighter and he grinned at me.  
"Nice to see you too sweetheart." I sighed and walked over to kiss him.   
"I'm glad you're back, I just thought you'd be back early morning not right after my shower." He pulled at the edge of the towel and peeked down it. "Hey!" I whacked him and he laughed.   
"What? I missed you." I shook my head and went to the closet to get dressed. "I got you something, kinda." I pulled on a shirt and looked at him confused. "Here." He handed me a folded piece of paper. It was a drawing of a Reaper surrounded by flames, a crow with its wings spread and its head tilted like it was looking over its shoulder at me in the middle of two crossed scythes that had hearts engraved on the blades and in a beautiful font at the bottom it said 'Till Death'  
"It's beautiful." I looked at him "Did you design this?"  
"Yeah, It's my crow." He said _His crow_ That meant. "If you want it that is. Um you don't-"  
"I want it. I want you. Is this real?" I asked him and he nodded. "When did you wanna do it?"   
"Tomorrow after we both get some sleep?" I nodded and he tugged me over to the bed. "I love you, like it says. Till Death."   
"I love you too, Till Death."


End file.
